Sueños escarlatas
by Diana Rooker
Summary: Grell Sutsliff es diferente, por ser simplemente Grell Sutcliff y uns de las cosas que lo vuelven diferente...son sus sueños. ONE-SHOT dedicado a las fans de este pelirrojo ;)


**Holitas mis queridos engendros del mal, recuerdan lo que les prometí respecto los fics de kuroshitsuji?...pues volví, y ahora tengo un compromiso más, hacer un fic de kuroshitsuji por semana, para los fans como lo soy yo…así que disfruten engendritos y engendritas…descuiden, seguiré subiendo capítulos… después de todo yo solo soy un simple mayordomo- DEATH :3 ñaaa…en fin, recuerden COMENTRA, RECOMENDAR, DIFUNDIR, PROPAGAR, AGREGAR, Y VOLVER A COMENTAR COMO BUENOS NIÑOS.**

Era un día normal en la hermosa y fría Londres, el cielo estaba cubierto por densas nubes que no eran ni negras como las que presagian una tormenta, ni blancas como las que mitológicamente albergan a los ángeles, estas eran grises, como las que cobijan los días de luto y melancolía, esa clase de nubes que un cierto pelirrojo de ojos verdes efervescentes detestaba, él caminaba con pasos amanerados, cuidadosos y elegantes, sobre sus altos tacones negros que bien, podrían ser usados por una dama, aunque él se preciaba de serlo y quien era cualquiera para corregirlo, si lo único que tenía de varón era su fisonomía, todo en él, su estilo, su caminar, su modo de hablar, sus gustos, su modo de tratar a las personas , en resumen toda su forma de ser pertenecía a una fémina. Su andar era relativamente lento, caminaba con los brazos a los costados y la mirada perdida en casi todo, a veces decidía darse una ligera escapadita entre el trabajo asignado por su "Jefe", para pasear entre los humanos, se sentía extraño a veces porque cuando intentaban referirse a él no sabían si usar artículos masculinos o femeninos, o no podían hablar por la impresión que les provocaba su dentadura o sus ojos, no era el prototipo común de "humano", por eso, intentaba no salir con nada que pudiera delatar su identidad como Dios de la Muerte, por eso solo portaba en ese momento un abrigo negro sobre una camisa roja con rayas negras, un chaleco color vino y un moño negro con un pequeño cráneo, además de sus infaltables lentes un poco caídos o torcidos, él amaba lo brillantes que eran sus ojos, como dos gemas muy costosas, pero odiaba que los Dioses de la Muerte fuera ciegos como murciélagos naturalmente y necesitaran lentes, por eso decidió modificar los suyos, no sin recibir un castigo del jefe del departamento de Dioses de la Muerte, William T. Spears , ese estúpido hombre de negocios… siempre reprimiendo su esencia en todo lo que pudiera, él lo quería frio y calculador como él, para ser un shinigami productivo y obediente, pero Grell sabía que si se convirtiera en eso algo faltaría en el departamento, algo le faltaría a su querido William… todos podían negarlo siempre que quisieran, incluso el mismo Will….pero el pelirrojo Sutcliff sabía como eran las cosas realmente, sabía que si no fuera él mismo o decidiera irse…mas de uno lo extrañaría, aun sin que supieran realmente qué estaban extrañando, lo harían….aunque nadie lo expresara, jamás. Esa era una de las muchas diferencias que tenía con los otros Dioses de la Muerte, él no escondía sus sentimientos, su identidad o sus ideas en lo absoluto, él no tenía realmente nada que ocultar, lo que la gente podía ver, un chico , si quieren decir, amanerado, rebelde, despreocupado, sensible, vanidoso, efusivo, elegante, arrogante, apasionado y dramático, eso es lo que todos podían ver, y eso era todo lo que era Grell, lo que veían era justo lo que había dentro de Grell Sutcliff… más o menos. Y eso a veces le había traído problemas.

Por eso siempre estaba solo, aunque ya se hubiera acostumbrado a ello.

Con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro caminaba por las calles llenas de gente, a veces le entristecía pensar que todas esas personas se dirigían a un mismo destino, le hacía sentir un poco culpable, incluso le deprimía o le enojaba en sobremanera tener que segar vidas que realmente valen la pena, como la de ese chico Thomas, que en el fondo era un artista con mucho que dar aún…claro, que hubiese sido diferente si no se hubiese acercado a su William.

Escuchaba las pesuñas de los caballos que jalaban las carretas que se dirigían a distintos destinos con varias vidas dentro de ellos, sentía un poco de lástima por esos caballos, sabía que aunque fuesen animales, también podían sentir, y se imaginaba lo mal que se debía sentir vivir atado a una enorme caja de madera, llena de seres que solo usan un látigo contra ti, mientras ansias correr por enormes campos libremente, eran momentos como ese en los que agradecía que los antiguos suicidas se convirtieran en Dioses de la Muerte y no en caballos o perros o vacas…tal vez si volvieran siendo gatos sería mejor, ya que tendría mucha atención y mimos de ese atractivo demonio de la casa Phantomhive, aunque si fuese así, otros gatos que en su vida pasada fueron pobres suicidas se robarían esa atención y él odiaba que le robaran la atención.

Otra de las diferencias que tenía Grell con los demás, era que era capaz de sentir compasión por otros seres vivos que ya no le tocaba segar a un Dios de la Muerte, los que estaban en manos de la naturaleza impuesta por un enigmático Dios.

Caminó unos metros más y observó la fachada del negocio de Undertaker, aún le costaba creer que ese demente había sido el que había juzgado a Robin Hood y María Antonieta, era tan extraño y fascinante a la vez, las cosas que él habrá visto, quien sabe que tan traumáticas fueron, quien sabe cómo llegó a ser un Dios de la Muerte, nadie nunca lo sabría, solo él…más porque sin anteojos, un shinigami se queda completamente ciego, así todos sus recuerdos deben haberse convertido en las únicas imágenes que pueda presenciar ahora; pensó en pasar a verlo, siempre era agradable con él…aunque no se sentía de humor para romperse los tímpanos con su escandalosa risa que siempre emana de un motivo que solo el peli plateado conocía. Tal vez en otra ocasión. En fin, él a veces estaba dándoles tratamiento a sus "adquisiciones" y a Grell le molestaba un poco el olor a cadáver embalsamado.

En su recorrido decidió detenerse un rato, frente a una vitrina de una hermosa tienda donde vendían vestidos de todo tipo, además de trajes oscuros y aburridos que los que usa William, a él no le interesaban esas cosas, a él lo que le gustaba eran los vestidos llenos de holanes, adornos, diseños preciosos y formas elegantes, hermosos vestidos para niñas pequeñas, blancos con florecillas por todos lados, los vestidos blancos de novia, que en la tienda abundaban, se notaba que era una tienda generalmente de novias, esos vestidos que él nunca tendría la dicha de usar, pero que no era que le entusiasmara mucho usar uno igual, si un día pasaba es milagro, el quería uno rojo carmesí…si es que un día un hermoso príncipe de ojos rojos y cabellos azabaches , o tal vez uno de mirada fría y porte ejecutivo o incluso uno de cabellos platinados y una casi desesperante risa, además de dudosas facultades mentales sanas; le hiciera ese favor….le encantaban vestidos elegantes para las damas de los bailes de alcurnia donde se encontraban todo tipo de galanes caballerosos y atentos, los vestidos de colores rojos, azules, violetas, rosas, verdes, pero en especial…le causaban mucha ternura los pequeños vestidos que se usan para vestir a las niñas más pequeñas, los que se usan para vestir a los bebés, incluso los de marinerito que se usan para vestir a los varones, eran tan pequeños y lindos, entonces una chica de cabello castaño opaco, ojos verdes cubiertos con lentes redondos, como los de aprendiz de la academia de Dioses de la Muerte, con un vestido verde opaco muy promedio e incluso feo, que le quedaba muy grande, la chica era un poco gordita, su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza de corona y usaba un colguije con una paloma, se veía un poco menor, como de unos 17 años, chicas como esa le aburrían bastante, por la total ausencia del color rojo en ellas.

-buen día, señorita…- saludó ella con una sonrisa, en parte Grell se alegró porque lo llamaran señorita- ah, no…- dijo acomodándose los lentes y forzando su vista-…discúlpeme, señor, mi vista me hizo confundirlo- qué frustración la del pelirrojo. Pero no era como si enserio pudiera parecer una dama con tan poco esfuerzo, si ni siquiera traía suficiente maquillaje…decidió olvidarlo y darle una sonrisa ligeramente forzada a la castaña.

-descuida, me pasa muy seguido…- dijo con cierta neutralidad, muy rara en él.

-bueno, es que no es muy común encontrar hombres tan guapos como usted…ni siquiera, tanto, que hasta se les confunda con chicas hehehe- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

-gracias¡, parece que aún usando esos lentes no tienes tan mal la vista…- dijo elogiándose a sí mismo-…oh, por cierto, me llamo Grell, Grell Sutsliff - dijo Grell con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y un cierto tono afeminado.

-encantada, mi nombre es Karla Hastings…..- la chica un poco divertida por la actitud del pelirrojo, ella pudo notar que el oji verde dirigió su vista hacia la vitrina con una sonrisa en su rostro y un gesto enternecido.

-con hermosos, no?...- preguntó ella- aunque no se ven muy cómodos…- dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- tal vez…pero a mi, simplemente me encanta lo hermosos que son los diseños de esos vestidos de novia, son tan intrincados y elegantes…- dijo con cierta maravilla en su mirada-…me pregunto por qué no habrá vestidos de novia rojos- dijo el para sus adentros, sin poder evitar que la chica lo escuchara.

-rojos?, que extraño sería…- dijo ella molestando un poco a Grell-…son blancos, porque representan la pureza con la que una se entrega al ser amado, y decide pasar con él el resto de la vida, son blancos por la ausencia de malicia o secretos, entregas tu vida completamente y lo haces sin secretos y misterio…- dijo ella con mucho sentimentalismo, a Grell no le molestaba en lo absoluto eso.

-pero el rojo es bonito, no?...- dijo él con una mano en la cintura-…no veo cual sería e problema de vestir a una novia con él…- dijo él comenzando a fantasear imaginando cómo sería eso.

-si, si es muy hermoso, creo que no sería tan mala idea…- dijo ella mirando al pelirrojo con simpatía y curiosidad; no encuentras hombres así muy a menudo.

\- y me pregunto…si vestimos a una novia con rojo…por qué no en lugar de vals, se bailara un buen tango o un danzón?...para ponerle sabor al asunto - dijo Grell con un tono de broma y mirada perdida en la vitrina, con una sonrisa soñadora en su rostro; la chica alzó una ceja extrañada.

-usted es muy extraño…- dijo ella con una risa amistosa-…supongo que su novia es muy afortunada- dijo ella elogiándolo. Grell la miró con un poco de neutralidad.

-en realidad….no tengo novia, de hecho…no me gustan mucho las mujeres, si entiendes de lo que hablo…- dijo él con un poco de dificultad, la chica le sonrió con un poco de conmiseración- además…-tomó su brazo y con un poco de tristeza dijo-…estoy solo…- este par de palabras le desalentaban un poco-…pero, no pierdo la esperanza de un día casarme…- pensó en quienes había considerado para ello- …con la persona indicada…- dijo pensando en lo lejanos que eran para él y en lo remoto que era ese sueño…si así se podía llamar.

-bueno…- dijo la chica con una sonrisa muy dulce-…no pierda esa esperanza, mi madre siempre dijo que el amor llega cuando uno más lo necesita y más si es con él que uno llegará a la tumba…- dijo mostrándole al pelirrojo un anillo sencillo que tenía en su mano, él se impactó ligeramente ¿cómo hasta chicas como esa se casaban y él no podía ni soñar con eso?, esperen…¿Qué edad tiene esta chica?.

-AH, te casaste tan joven?¡…- preguntó el muy impactado e incluso disgustado.

-no…- se empezó a reír-…pues de cuantos años me veo?- preguntó divertida.

-pues de unos 16 o 17, o me equivoco?...- en respuesta se escuchó una pequeña risa de la chica.

-hahaha, eso es algo que tienen en común los hombres…mi esposo pensaba lo mismo- dijo ella entre risas-…no, tengo 28 años y…- acarició un pequeño bulto que tenía en su abdomen, por eso su vestido era tan holgado-…5 meses…- dijo con ternura y serenidad.

-mira nada más…- dijo él con una mirada enternecida y añorante en el vientre de esa chica-…que lindo- dijo pensando en lo hermoso que sería tener a un pequeño en su vientre…de ser posible, esto siempre le causaba un poco de tristeza.

-le gustaría tocarlo, señor Sutcliff?...- era una pregunta extraña, pero, en fin….el nunca había conocido a una mujer embarazada, pensaba que eran diferentes a las mujeres comunes- adelante…- dijo con una sonrisa amistosa. Grell lo hizo y colocó su mano sobre el vientre de la chica, podía sentir al pequeño ser vivo moviéndose, podía sentir las ganas de ver la luz que ese pequeño tenía, era algo tan hermoso para un Dios de la muerte y a la vez era tan triste saber que al salir a la luz del mundo…ese pequeño estaba condenado al mismo triste destino, tal vez…incluso a él mismo le tocaría segar su vida, eso le dolía en el fondo, al ver esa sonrisa en la cara de la chica.

Otra diferencia que siempre lo convirtió en un "loco" entre sus colegas…el adoraba a los niños pequeños, e incluso soñaba con tener uno un día, soñaba con abrazarlo, con jugar con él, con leerle cuentos de niños antes de dormir, de recibirlo en su cama llorando por haber tenido una pesadilla y consolarlo con una canción de cuna, soñaba con abrazarlo y cargarlo, soñaba con tener una criaturita entre sus brazos que lo llamara "mamá" o "papá" según lo que al pequeño le pareciera, soñaba con ver un dibujo mal hecho por manos infantes en las paredes de su hogar, de él estrechando la mano de su hijo o hija, rodeados de corazones y una leyenda acompañándolo que expresara el amor que le tenía…pero un Dios de la Muerte no puede concebir vida. Eso le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser.

- _que lindo_ …- pensó Grell con un pequeño nudo en la garganta.

-creo que será varón…- dijo ella entusiasmada.

-muchas felicidades, pequeña…- dijo el pelirrojo tomando las manos de la chica y mostrándole una sonrisa cordial, refiriéndose así a ella, por esos notorios 20 centímetros (incluyendo los tacones), que le llevaba de altura.

-gracias…- Grell miró la sonrisa de la chica al acariciar su propio vientre…cuantos celos le daban en ese momento. Entonces de la nada llegó un chico de unos 20 años en apariencia, seguramente era mayor, era un poco más alto que ella y tenía unas ojeras unidas que hacían opacarse a sus ojos azules, no era muy guapo que digamos; el chico llegó abrazando por los hombros a la pequeña castaña, con una voz nerviosa y no muy fuerte le dijo:

-hola, cariño…- dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, el hombre traía un abrigo café opaco, unos guantes negros y su cabello era negro y largo recogido en una coleta, se veían muy tiernos juntos.

-hola, Jonathan…- dijo ella mirando al chico, entonces él miró a Grell con un poco de impresión e incluso cierta desconfianza.

-quien es él?...- preguntó Jonathan tomando a su esposa por los hombros.

-ah, lo siento, mi nombre es Grell Sutcliff, soy…- él no pudo terminar de hablar cuando la chica dijo feliz.

-un amigo, o bueno…- le sonrió al pelirrojo-…espero que un ´día lo sea..- dijo guiñando un ojo y levantando un pulgar en señal de aliento.

-yo también lo espero…- dijo Grell con una mirada serena-…por cierto, Jonathan…- dijo refiriéndose al azabache-…tienes una esposa adorable, eres un hombre afortunado…- dijo con un gesto con su cabeza-…solo que..- hace una pausa para echarle un vistazo a la chica-…dile que use más rojo, eso siempre le queda bien a una mujer…- dijo con un tono afeminada y una mano en la cintura-créeme, el rojo siempre ayuda…- dijo guiñándole un ojo cómplice y un dedo índice indicando el buen consejo que era ese…al menos para Grell. La joven pareja no pudo evitar ponerse a reír ligeramente con la actitud del pelirrojo.

-bueno, un gusto conocerlo Sutcliff…- dijo Jonathan con una sonrisa para el pelirrojo-…adiós amor, tengo que ir al muelle, hay un cargamento nuevo de té…- dijo despidiéndose de la chica y saliendo corriendo del lugar con gran prisa.

-tu esposo trabaja en el muelle?...- preguntó el pelirrojo con las dos manos en la cintura.

-si... él es el que lleva todo el sustento a nuestro hogar…

-se ve que es un buen hombre…- dijo Grell.

-lo es, es un hombre muy trabajador y entregado, es honesto y gentil… antes de casarnos, estuvo en la cárcel por un crimen que no cometió, me sorprende que después de eso, sea tan bueno…- dijo ella con un poco de tristeza.

-eres afortunada…- dijo él.

-gracias…oh, tengo que irme, necesito llegar a casa antes de que empiece a llover, y vivo hasta East End…dios, tengo que apurarme- dijo volteando a ver las oscuras nubes que se habían formado de un momento a otro, entonces se escuchó un fuerte trueno del cielo, se escuchaba como la proximidad de una tormenta grande, ella debía apurarse.

-cuídate…- dijo Grell observando a la chica salir corriendo cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos, entonces desde el final de la calle pudo ver una delgada y blanca mano despedirse de él, él respondió con un pequeño ademán y una cara enternecida, chicas como esa eran aburridas y sin chiste…pero eran adorables, por ello.

Otra de las diferencias que tenía con los demás Dioses de la Muerte, era que él era capaz de enternece y conmoverse con los humanos, aunque tuviera que terminar con sus vidas por obligación cósmica.

Entonces recordó que tenía que volver a trabajar, y con una mueca de fastidio miró su agenda para ver a quien le tocaba morir ahora.

Una diferencia más y la que más había sido un problema en su vida era que él odiaba trabajar y si lo hacía , lo hacía a su manera. Esa era una de las razones por las que siempre estaba solo todos se apartaban de él.

Una de esas miles de razones, de las cuales él solo era consciente de la mitad.

sin dejar de pensar en la conversación que tubo con la chica…¿cómo sería casarse?...él se imaginaba cada detalle, usaría un hermoso vestido rojo con un velo negro con un tocado hecho de rosas, llevando un ramo de rosas blancas y rojas, todos sus colegas shinigamis asistirían, vestidos con sus trajes negros de siempre, pero con una corbata roja, todos, no tendría damas, esas solo servían para robarle la atención a la novia, caminaría por un pasillo tapizado con pétalos de rosas frescos, el olor a rosas frescas invadiría el aire, la boda sería de noche, en un salón enorme, con una gran pista de baile, la única iluminación serían velas, todas las mesas tendrían manteles color vino y en el centro habría un arreglo de rosas sembradas en un cráneo, el ambiente sería romántico, místico y sensual, sería una noche mágica, hermosa, inolvidable, al avanzar de la noche no se bailarían aburridos vals, ni se tocaría esa aburrida música clásica, se escucharía un tango apasionado por todo el salón, que bailaría junto a su amado, se imaginaba caminando hasta el altar, observando a su hermoso príncipe, bien podían ser esos ojos penetrantes y ausentes de emociones, esa postura siniestra y elegante, tan enigmática y tentadora, podía ser su sonrisa malévola y su voz sensual sonando en sus oídos cada mañana…pero todo estaría tan vacío.

En cambio, su verdadero sueño, era ver esos ojos verdes, cubiertos por un par de anteojos cuadrados, muy bien acomodados, era ese porte formal y fino, esa traje negro tan bien cuidado, ese gesto frio y duro, volviéndose cálido por el amor reflejado en su mirada, su cabello azabache tan bien peinado hacia atrás, hermosamente lejano, tan perfecto, su voz autoritaria llamándolo todas las mañanas, sus manos habilidosas entrelazando las suyas, sus brazos tan firmes estrechándolo fuertemente, sus labios besándolo a la voz de consentimiento "ya puedes besar a la novia"…su sueño vuelto realidad después de las palabras "los declaro marido y…Grell", esas palabras pronunciadas por un ministro de cabellos platinados y sonrisa desesperante, que tan feliz le haría esa hermosa noche….si, sería como eso, la boda de sus sueños.

Otra y la más notoria de las cosas que lo convertían en un fenómeno entre sus compañeros, lo que lo aisló de sus congéneres durante años, esas pequeñas cosas que lo condenaban a ser un sensible shinigami solitario, ocultando la tristeza de su soledad en una cabellera roja y una sonrisa afilada, lo que lo condenó a estar solo y a no poder cambiar eso nunca …el tenía sueños, sueños tan lejanos como el tiempo en el que pudo volverlos realidad…si tan solo no hubiese pasado esa navaja por sus brazos. Tal vez hubiese sido diferente.

El tenía sueños…y los esperaba con todo su corazón, no importa cuanto lo tuviera que hacer, no importaba cuanto tuviera que sufrir por ello, no importa cuánto tiempo tenga que pasar…al final, la eternidad era su lienzo en blanco. Tenía tiempo para soñar y pintar esos sueños de rojo.

 **REVIEW?¡**


End file.
